Hey you, little woman!
by Noriko Kinomoto
Summary: FanFic ambientado en el lejano oeste. Sora, Mimi y Kari son tres chicas que intentan sobrevivir en un mundo de hombres
1. 1º capitulo

**Hey you, little woman!**

**(1º capitulo)**

**Antes de empezar: Traslademos la realidad a otro lugar y tiempo. Traslademos la realidad al salvaje oeste. Haremos un pequeño western con todos lo niños elegidos de Digimon adventures (mis personajes favoritos). Mimi es una bailarina de Can-can, Kari es la dueña del restaurante, Sora es una chica que no se decide por su futuro; Tai, Matt y TK son una banda de forajidos (en este Fan-Fic, Tai y Kari no tienen ningun parentesco), Izzy es el doctor del pueblo y Joe es el Sheriff. Con todos estos datos podemos empezar ya.**

**Era un día de verano bastante caluroso. El pueblo era tranquilo, nada lo amenaza por el momento. Sora, una chica que había nacido en una granja a pocos kilómetros del pueblo y que se había trasladado al pueblo en busca de trabajo, estaba en una esquina sin saber que hacer.**

**-Un pueblo aburrido este en el que estoy- pensaba- no hay manera de encontrar un trabajo decente ni mucho un amor para toda la vida...**

**Desde la esquina en la que estaba apoyada, se oían a todos los hombres como locos en el saloon con sus gritos. Mimi, la bailarina de Can-can mas famosa de todo el pueblo estaba en escena y todos la adoraban. Sora entro en el saloon para verla. Después del fantástico baile que ofreció Mimi junto con sus compañeras, fue hasta su camerino. Sora la acompaño y hablo un poco con ella.**

**-Bonito baile- dijo Sora**

**-Si, como el de todos los días. Ya me empiezo aburrir- contesto Mimi**

**-No te quejes, tu al menos tienes trabajo. Yo no tengo ninguno porque dicen que las señoritas jóvenes como yo se deben dedicar al entretenimiento de los hombres, como tu. Y yo me niego a ponerme un vestido como el tuyo...**

**En ese momento, alguien pico la puerta. Era Kari, la dueña del restaurante-hotel donde se alojaba Mimi.**

**-Fíjate, yo bailo todos los días y no tengo ni para pagarme una casa. Tengo que vivir en un hotel- se quejaba Mimi**

**-Tienes correo- dijo Kari mientras le extendía un periódico a Mimi.**

**-Que novedad- dijo Mimi en todo sarcástico**

**-¿Os pasa algo?- pregunto Kari- os veo un poco fastidiadas...**

**-¿que que pasa?¡Que este pueblo es una mierda!- contesto Sora- no hay nada que hacer en este maldito pueblo...**

**-Si te crees que tener un restaurante es un buen negocio, lo tienes claro. Tienes que ocuparte tu sola de todos esos hombres hambrientos que no hay quien pueda con ellos...Una chica soltera como yo no puede con tanto trabajo...Quiero formar una familia...- comento Kari**

**-No eres la única, Kari, no eres la unica...-dijo Mimi**

**Alguien volvió a picar a la puerta. era el dueño del saloon.**

**-Eh, Mimi! Muévete, que están todos esperándote!**

**-Bueno, chicas, el trabajo me llama**

**-Yo tengo que volver al restaurante- dijo Kari**

**-Y yo ya veremos si encuentro algo que hacer...-dijo Sora**

**Bueno, aquí tenemos el primer capitulo de "Hey you, little woman", el Fan-Fic mas largo que voy ha hacer (los demás suelen ser de un capitulo) y promete ser el mejor que haga, 100% femenino (la supervivencia de tres chicas en un mundo de hombres). Si queréis saber como continua, para eso esta la segunda parte... Sugerencias, reclamaciones y quejas a noriko_kinomoto@eresmas.com**


	2. 2º capitulo

**Hey you, little woman!**

**(2º capitulo)**

**Mimi volvió al escenario, Kari al restaurante y Sora a su típica esquina. El doctor Izzy Izumi, de gran prestigio en el pueblo, se dirigía hasta el saloon.**

**-Buenos días, señorita Takenouchi- saludo el doctor**

**-Serán buenos para usted- le respondió Sora- para mi es un día como cualquier otro, Doctor Izumi.**

**-Veo que sigues tan aburrida como siempre. No te preocupes, este es un pueblo tranquilo pero tarde o temprano tiene que ocurrir algo.**

**-Yuju- dijo Sora en tono sarcástico.**

**-Bueno, yo me voy a ver el baile de la señorita Tachikawa y sus compañeras.**

**Y se metió al saloon.**

**Sora se apoyo en al esquina pero enseguida oyó un ruido. Sonaba a pasos de caballos. Luego vio al fondo una polvareda y enseguida consiguió ver tres figuras masculinas montados en sus caballos.**

**Esos tres chicos eran tres bandidos. A pesar de no tener nombre su banda, eran famosos en toda la zona. Les llamaban simplemente "Los bandidos". La banda la formaba un chico moreno de peinado extravagante llamado Tai, un chico rubio con pinta de guaperas llamado Matt y otro chico rubio joven llamado TK. Los tres se detuvieron delante del cartel que anunciaba el baile de Mimi y sus compañeras en el saloon.**

**-Hey, Tai, mira a esa preciosidad. Venga, vamos a por ella a ver si nos la ligamos...-dijo Matt**

**-Venga, pero te aseguro que será mía- dijo Tai**

**-No creo que sea vuestro tipo- dijo TK- ya veréis como me la quedo yo...**

**Kari vino corriendo hasta donde estaba Sora, que estaba mirando atónita a los bandidos.**

**-He oído un ruido raro y he venido a ver que pasaba...**

**-Kari, vienen a por Mimi!!!- dijo Sora mientras cogía a Kari y la levantaba un poco- corre y busca al Sheriff Joe!!!**

**En cuanto la soltó, Kari fue corriendo hasta la comisaría, mientras que Sora entraba al saloon para poder avisar a Mimi. Cuando entro, corrió hacia ella, pero no fue capaz porque enseguida "Los bandidos" entraron formando un gran estruendo mientras Tai pegaba un tiro al aire con su pistola.**

**-¡Que comience la fiesta!- gritaron los tres- ¡camarero, tres jarras de cerveza!**

**Las chicas Can-can comenzaron el baile. "Los bandidos" disfrutaban mientras le echaban piropos a Mimi en voz alta.**

**-¡Guapa, que estas muy buena!**

**El baile acabo y los tres chicos corrieron a por Mimi. Cuando le estaban hablando, Kari irrumpió en el saloon con el Sheriff Joe detrás suyo con cara de fatigado por la carrera que le hizo correr Kari. Cuando reacciono, saco su pistola con miedo.**

**-A ver, todos con las manos arriba y no hagáis nada. Por fin os he pillado...-dijo el sheriff nervioso.**

**-¿Por que no se busca este pueblo otro Sheriff? Igual me puedo presentar al cargo- pensaba Sora**

**-Jaja, que se cree usted eso, Sheriff- dijo Tai**

**-Nos largamos de este sitio- dijo Matt mientras cogía a Mimi y salieron corriendo con TK detrás. Pero cuando este paso al lado de Kari, este se quedo parado mirándola mientras ella le sonreía.**

**-Venga TK, no te quedes ahí parado como un tonto- le grito Matt desde afuera. Y TK salió corriendo con los demás. Montaron en sus caballos y se fueron. **

**Aquí tenemos la segunda parte de mi Fan-Fic mas largo (y puede que el mejor que haga). En este capitulo ya tenemos un poco mas de acción y ya hemos conocido a los personajes que nos faltaba por ver (el Doctor, el Sheriff y la banda de bandidos). Esperad a la tercera parte, que vendrá pronto. Sugerencias, reclamaciones y quejas a noriko_kinomoto@eresmas.com**


	3. 3º capitulo

**Hey you, little woman!**

**(3° capitulo)**

**El Sheriff Joe se quedo parado en la puerta del saloon, con una Kari con cara de soñadora detrás de el. Sora se dirigió hacia el Sheriff.**

**-¿¡Pero por que no los detuvo?!- le dijo mientras le zarandeaba fuertemente- ¿se cree que diciendo manos arriba lo tiene todo arreglado?**

**Luego cogió a Kari, despertándola de su sueño. La llevo hacia su casa. En su habitación, abrió un cajón y le entrego un arma a Kari.**

**-¿Y que quieres que haga con esto, Sora?**

**-¿Tu que crees? Nos los vamos a cargar!! Y de paso rescatamos a Mimi. Por fin algo que hacer, y así este maldito pueblo se enterara de lo que puede hacer la "Señorita Takenouchi"**

**-Pero Sora, yo no los quiero matar ni herir...**

**Sora le echo una mirada feroz.**

**-¿Por que?**

**-Ay, Sora, creo que he conocido al hombre de mis sueños...**

**-¿estas tonta, Kari? Son bandidos, tu no sabes de lo que son capaces de hacer...**

**Mientras, la banda de bandidos se dirigían a un descampado que había a unos kilómetros del pueblo. Allí sentaron a Mimi a una silla y la ataron. TK hacia la cena en una fogata encendida por el. Los otros dos hacían rabiar a Mimi.**

**-Oye, guapa ¿que tal un besito?-dijo Tai y le robo un beso**

**-Seguro que prefieres los mios- dijo Matt y le robo otro beso mientras le tocaba en otras partes (asi pueden llegar a ser los chicos)**

**-¿como va la cena?- pregunto Tai a TK**

**TK despertó de un pequeño sueño- Soñaba despierto con aquella chica morena del saloon que le saludo y le sonrió...**

**-¿Por que tengo que preparar yo la cena y vosotros tenéis que estar con ella?- dijo cuando recupero**

**- Porque eres el pequeño y eres demasiado joven para esta preciosidad- dijo Matt y le robo un beso a Mimi, pero ella le pego una patada en la cara.**

**-Jajaja- rio Tai- ¿Y decías que tus besos le iban a gustar mas?**

**Paso la noche. En el pueblo, Sora preparaba su plan contra los secuestradores de Mimi, a pesar de la negación de Kari.**

**-Que no, Sora, que yo no quiero ir**

**-Iras porque yo te lo digo. Además ya tengo el transporte-dijo mientras silbo y un caballo apareció delante de ellas- Kari, saluda a Estrella, la yegua de la familia - y levantando a Kari en volandas, la subió al caballo. Sora era muy fuerte, el trabajo de la granja familiar durante muchos años le dio una increíble fuerza. Y salieron disparadas hacia las afueras del pueblo.**

**En el descampado, los bandidos acababan de despertarse. Mimi ya estaba despierta desde hace un buen rato, ya que para ella era casi imposible dormir sentada en una silla. Y a TK le volvió tocar cocinar. Mientras el preparaba el desayuno, Tai y Matt se fueron a un río cercano a lavarse. TK hablo con Mimi a la vez que cocinaba.**

**-¿Conoces a una chica morena de pelo corto que ayer fue a buscar al Sheriff?**

**-¿Te refieres a Kari? Es la dueña del hotel-restaurante del pueblo- respondió Mimi**

**-No sabrás si tiene novio ¿verdad?- pregunto TK en voz baja y con la cara medio roja**

**-Eso es lo que ella quiere...-Mimi reacciono- ¿no te gustara por casualidad?**

**-¡A mi! que va, que va...- dijo TK sorprendido y mas rojo aun y volvio a su trabajo**

**-Ahora ya entiendo por que os mirabais tanto ayer... ¿por cierto?- pregunto Mimi- el chico rubio al que di la patada ayer no será tu hermano ¿verdad?**

**-Si**

**-Parece simpático, como tu ¿por que no me sueltas? hagamos un trato, yo te consigo a Kari si tu me sueltas y le dices de mi parte a Matt que me perdone por la patada de ayer. Por cierto, no tendrás un papel y una pluma por ahí ¿no?**

**-¿dice que me puedes conseguir a Kari?- dijo TK sorprendido mientras le entregaba lo que Mimi le pidió**

**-Si, pero tu tienes que soltarme y darle esta nota a tu hermano**

**TK la leyó en alto:" No culpes a tu hermano por haberme liberado: fui yo. Pero solo quiero decirte una cosa: TQM, es decir, Te Quiero Mucho. Si tu me quieres, BÚSCAME"**

**-¿De verdad te gusta mi hermano?**

**-Mejor que Tai yo creo que es**

**TK la libero, le dejo un caballo que tenían por si alguno de los suyos se hería y marcho del descampado. Tai y Matt volvieron.**

**-¿Donde esta la chica?- pregunto Matt**

**-No lo se, pero dejó esto para ti- dijo TK mientras le daba la nota**

**En cuanto Matt la leyó, le saco la lengua a Tai mientras le decía:**

**-Te dije que prefería mis besos**

**Y aquí tenemos la tercera parte de Hey you, little woman. En este capitulo ya tenemos unos pequeños toques de amor. TK con Kari, Mimi con Matt...¿Y que pasa con Sora y Tai? ¿Serán todos estos amores correspondidos? Para eso, tendréis que seguir leyendo los siguientes capítulos...Sugerencias, reclamaciones y quejas a noriko_kinomoto@eresmas.com**


	4. 4º capitulo

**Hey you, little woman!**

**(4º capitulo)**

**Mimi vagaba por el desierto camino al pueblo montada en el caballo que TK le había dado. Mientras, Sora y Kari iban montadas en la yegua Estrella buscando a los bandidos. Y ven a un caballo al fondo.**

**-Seguro que son ellos- exclamó Sora- saca el arma**

**-Pero Sora, te he dicho que no me los quiero cargar...**

**Sora se dirigía hacia aquel caballo apuntándolo con la pistola cuando de repente...**

**-Mimi!!!- exclamo- ¿que haces tu aquí?**

**-Ay Sora, que susto me distes...¿que haces con ese arma en la mano?**

**-Porque nos los vamos a cargar por...**

**-Nooooo- grito Mimi- no los mates, son buenos chicos, o al menos eso creo...**

**-Le llevo diciendo eso desde ayer, pero no me hace caso- dijo Kari**

**-¡Kari!- exclamó Mimi mientras miraba a Kari- justo a la persona con la quería hablar...**

**-¿Hablar?¿conmigo?**

**-Si, si. Gracias a ti me han liberado**

**-¿Gracias a mi?- pregunto Kari asombrada**

**-Ay Kari, ese chico, como se llamaba...TK. Ese chico esta loco por ti...**

**-¿De verdad?- le interrumpió Kari mientras bajaba de la yegua dando un salto de alegria- ¿Te lo ha dicho?¿Ha preguntado por mi?**

**-Hemos hecho un trato. Si te conseguía para el, me liberaba**

**-Ay, ya se yo por que no te los quieres cargas- Sora reacciono**

**-Y creo que yo también me he enamorado...-dijo Mimi**

**-¿Estáis locas? Son bandidos, unos mujeriegos, unos...no se como decirlo- grito Sora**

**-¿Sabes Sora?- dijo Mimi- Creo que Tai y tu haríais buena pareja**

**-Si, igual os enamoráis si le conoces mejor- añadió Kari- Y sabes, hay algo en el que me resulta familiar, como si lo hubiera visto hace mucho tiempo...**

**-Bueno, Mimi, como ya estas bien, nos ahorramos el rescate y cuando despertéis de ese sueño loco, ya nos los cargaremos...- dijo Sora**

**-Yo no- exclamo Kari- Déjame tu yegua, Mimi. Iré hacia donde están para conocer mejor a TK e incluso declararme...**

**-¿No crees que vas muy rápido, Kari?- pregunto Sora**

**-No le hagas caso, Kari- dijo Mimi- coge el caballo. No esta muy lejos donde estan así que no tendrás dificultad para llegar.**

**Y Kari cogió el caballo y salió disparada hacia el descampado mientras Mimi subía a la yegua y junto a Sora volvían al pueblo.**

**Estrella corría a la velocidad del sonido y en menos de 5 minutos llego al descampado, pero al único que encontró fue a Tai. Ella se quedo mirándole: su cara le sonaba mucho. Tai también le miraba y sentía lo mismo.**

**-¿Nos conocemos de algo?- pregunto Tai**

**-No se- contesto Kari- ¿Alguna vez has estado en el pueblo que esta a 20 kilómetros de aquí?**

**-Si, viví allí pero solo cuando era pequeño- Tai reacciono- ¿Kari?**

**-¿Tai?**

**Y los dos se abrazaron. Con lagrimas en los ojos, Kari dijo:**

**-¡Por fin he encontrado a mi hermano perdido! Tengo tantas cosas que contarte...**

**-Siento haberme ido de casa y haberos preocupado a todos- dijo Tai emocionado- Pero, ¿Que hacías aquí? ¿Te sonaba mi cara?**

**-Si- dijo Kari mientras soltaba a su hermano- pero también venia a ver a TK. Me gusta y creo que yo también le gusto.**

**-Se ha ido con Matt para darle a los caballos de beber**

**-Ay hermanito- dijo Kari mientras cogía a Tai por el brazo- tenemos que contarnos tantas cosas...¿Por que te unistes a esta banda?**

**Y se quedaron hablando sobre todo lo que habían hecho en todos los años que no se habían visto.**

El final de este cuarto capitulo es muy tierno: dos hermanos que se encuentran después de muchísimos años sin verse. Y todavía tiene que encontrarse con TK para compartir su amor...Si queréis como va a ir el amor entre estos dos, como comenzara el romance de Mimi o si Sora va a quedarse sola o con pareja, habrá que esperar a que venga la quinta parte. Sugerencias, reclamaciones y quejas a noriko_kinomoto@eresmas.com 


	5. 5º capitulo

**Hey you, little woman!**

**(5º capitulo)**

**La animada charla entre Tai y Kari fue interrumpida por Matt y TK, seguidos de los caballos. TK se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a Kari. Kari le dio una mirada dulce que hizo sonrojar a TK.**

**-Chicos, os presento a Kari, mi hermana perdida- anuncio Tai**

**Mientras, Sora y Mimi llegaban al pueblo. A la entrada, el Doctor Izzy Izumi las esperaba.**

**-¡Mimi!- exclamo en cuanto la vio bajarse- estaba tan preocupado...tengo que hablar contigo**

**La cogió de la mano y la llevo a un rincón lejos de la vista de Sora.**

**El Doctor se puso de rodillas delante de Mimi y le extendió un anillo de compromiso.**

**-Estaría encantado de que fueses la señora Izumi. Yo siempre te he amado en secreto pero no he sido lo bastante valiente para declararme. Seria un gran honor que llevases mi anillo en tu fina mano.**

**Mimi se quedo con la boca abierta. Pero no podía aceptar porque ella no le quería. Ella quería a Matt. Pero no sabia que hacer, no sabia como rechazarlo sin hacerle daño...**

**-Te ayudare a decidirte- dijo Izzy mientras se acercaba a Mimi para besarla, pero ella salio corriendo haciendo que el Doctor perdiese el equilibrio y callendose al suelo. Mimi paso corriendo delante de Mimi hasta llegar a su habitación del hotel de Kari. Sora la siguió para preguntarle que pasaba. Y Mimi se lo contó.**

**-¿No crees que Kari tarda mucho?-pregunto Sora después del rato de silencio que quedo después de que Mimi contase que había pasado.**

**-Tarda un poco, pero sabe cuidarse. Ya vendrá- dijo Mimi con aire despreocupado**

**-¡Las han secuestrado!- exclamo Sora- sabia que no se podía confiar en ellos. Ahora si que me los voy a cargar y nadie me va a parar- y saco el arma de su bolsillo. Salió de la habitación de Mimi dando un portazo, monto en Estrella y salió del pueblo. En poco tiempo, llego al descampado. Estaba oscuro por la noche y no veía nada. En ese momento tropezó con alguien. Intento cargar el arma, pero alguien la detuvo.**

**-¿Quien esta ahi?-pregunto Sora fríamente**

**La persona con la que había tropezado encendió una antorcha y en cuanto su cara fue iluminada dijo:**

**-Taichi Kamiya a su servicio, preciosa**

**Sora se sonrojo. Nunca había visto a Tai tan cerca y tan detenidamente. Nunca se habia dado cuanta de lo guapo que era.**

**-Tu debes se ser Sora, la amiga de mi hermana**

**-¡¿Tu hermana?!**

**-Si. Kari es mi hermana perdida. Me ha hablado mucho de todas vosotras.**

**-Así que era por eso por lo que Kari tardaba tanto. Me alegro de que Kari te haya encontrado. Nunca nos había dicho que tenia un hermano.**

**-Y a mi nunca me había dicho de que fueses tan preciosa...**

**Tai fue acercando su cabeza a la de Sora y la beso. Sora reacciono y le contesto aceptando el beso y abrazándole. El beso se fue haciendo largo...**

**-¿pero que hacéis?- dijo una voz**

**Tai y Sora se separaron y vieron a Kari con cara de pillina.**

**-Ay, ya os he pillado. He pillado a los tortolitos...**

**-¿Que haces tu aquí?- preguntó Tai**

**-Ah, estaba buscando a TK, pero veo que no esta aquí...pero he encontrado otra cosa...**

**-Venga Kari, volvamos al pueblo- dijo Sora- tienes clientes a los que atender en tu local...**

**-Yo no me voy de aquí- dijo Kari en tono semblante. Y se dio la vuelta yendose.**

**-Yo mejor me vuelvo al pueblo- dijo Sora**

**-¿Te volveré a ver?- dijo Tai**

**-Claro, tu ya sabes donde estoy- dijo Sora. Se dieron un ultimo beso como despedida y Sora se fue montada en se yegua.**

**En la quinta parte ya tenemos otra pareja formada (y formada en tiempo record, je,je). Y también otra pareja que casi se forma (cuando el Doctor Izumi intenta comprometerse con Mimi) ¿Será el amor del Doctor correspondido? ¿Cuando se va a declarar Kari a Tk? ¿Como va a acabar el romance de Tai y Sora? ¿Y que pasa con Mimi y Matt? Muchas de estas preguntas serán respondidas en los siguientes capítulos. Sugerencias, reclamaciones y quejas a noriko_kinomoto@eresmas.com**


	6. 6º capitulo

**Hey you, little woman!**

**(6º capitulo)**

**La razón por la que Kari se había quedado en el descampado de los bandidos fue porque necesitaba declararse a TK esa noche. No valía mañana ni pasado mañana. Tenia que ser hoy. Entre la oscura noche de verano, intento buscar a TK hasta que llego al río. Como no veía nada en la oscuridad, tropezó con una piedra y cayo al agua.**

**-¡Mujer al agua!- dijo una voz masculina y de la oscuridad apareció TK- espera corazón, yo te ayudo**

**-¿Como me has llamado?-dijo Kari**

**-Pues te he llamado...-TK también tropezó y cayo encima de Kari- corazón, porque te quiero**

**-Yo también te quiero- le respondió Kari con un beso**

**Los dos decidieron que el agua era el lugar ideal para practicar sus juegos amorosos (nos entendemos ¿verdad?) y pasaron la noche mas romántica de sus vidas.**

**Mimi mientras estaba estaba tumbada en su cama. Pensaba en lo que había pasado en las ultimas 24 horas: su enamoramiento repentino con Matt, la declaración de amor del Doctor Izumi...pero de tanto pensar, se durmió. Al día siguiente, alguien pico a su puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta y vio al Sheriff Joe, Mimi pensó "oh no, tu no vendrás a declararte también...", pero se confundió, ya que el Sheriff venia a pedirle información sobre la banda. Y luego se fue. Unos minutos mas tarde, volvieron a picar. Esta vez era Matt. **

**-¡¿Pero que haces tu aquí?!-pregunto Mimi con los ojos desorbitados**

**-¿No lo recuerdas?- contesto Matt- la nota que me dejaste "tu ya sabes donde encontrarme"**

**-Ah, es verdad- recordó Mimi**

**-Y ya te encontrado- dijo Matt mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie y empujaba a Mimi hacia la cama hasta que cayo para darse un romántico y profundo beso...**

**Pero pasaba el Doctor Izzy Izumi por delante de la habitación de Mimi para volver ha hablar con ella, oyó los gritos que salían de los que estaban haciendo Matt y Mimi. Pensando que le estaban haciendo algo malo a su querida Mimi, abrió la puerta y vio a Matt encima de Mimi.**

**-¡Eh tu, suelta a Mimi, bandido!- grito el Doctor**

**- No quiero, como que le estoy haciendo malo...-dijo Matt**

**-Muy bien- dijo Izzy en tono frió- duelo esta tarde al amanecer en la plaza del pueblo. El que gane, se queda a la chica**

**-Trato hecho- dijo Matt con tono decidido. Y el Doctor Izumi salió de la habitación.**

**-¿¡Que me vais a usar de premio!?- dijo Mimi sorprendida. Y salió corriendo para pedirle consejo a Kari, pero recordó que no estaba, así que no tuvo mas remedio que visitar a Sora.**

**La sexta parte tiene mucho, mucho amorrrrrrr y el principio de una escena de acción. Si queréis saber quien se va a quedar con Mimi, como será el duelo, si el amor de TK y Kari se quedara solo en una noche romántica y si Sora y Tai se volverán a ver, habrá que esperar a las siguientes partes (falta poco para el final...) Sugerencias, reclamaciones y quejas a noriko_kinomoto@eresmas.com**


	7. 7º capitulo

**Hey you, little woman!**

**(7º capitulo)**

**Mimi fue corriendo hasta la casa de Sora, donde la encontró guardando sus armas en el cajón. Vio a Mimi con cara de fatigada.**

**-Últimamente corres mucho**

**-Ay Sora- dijo Mimi resoplando- en buen lío me he metido...**

**Mimi le contó a Sora todo lo que había ocurrido en su habitación en los últimos momentos: la visita de Matt, la sorpresa que se llevo el Doctor Izzy Izumi y el duelo acordado entre los dos. Cuando acabo su historia, Sora cerro los ojos y con los brazos cruzados le dijo a Mimi:**

**-Muy bien, esta es la hora de aplicar mi filosofía**

**-¿Tu filosofía?- pregunto Mimi extrañada. No sabia que quería decir Sora con eso.**

**-Si, ya sabes: No dejes que haga un hombre lo que puede hacer una chica. Este es mi plan...**

**Al descampado donde se encontraban Kari, TK y Tai habían llegado unos rumores a través de unos jinetes. Se oía algo sobre un doctor y un bandido rubio que se batían en duelo esa tarde. TK pensó que era su hermano y lo primero que se le ocurrió a Kari era que Mimi tenia mucho que ver en el asunto, así que decidieron ir a ver que pasaba. Tai les acompaño para también enterarse de algo.**

**-¿Quieres que te lleve en mi caballo?- pregunto TK a Kari cortésmente cuando estaban preparados para partir.**

**-No gracias, se montar yo sola. Tu solo préstame un caballo...**

**-¿Sabes montar tu sola?- TK estaba sorprendido de lo que podía hacer su chica**

**-Si, y también se hacer lazadas con una cuerda y se un poco sobre usar una arma, aunque no me gusten usarlas. Sora me enseño ha hacer todo eso.**

**-Vaya, estas hecha toda una vaquera**

**-!Esa es mi hermanita y mi chica!- exclamo Tai**

**Y salieron hacia el pueblo. Había llegado ya el atardecer. Cuando llegaron vieron que todos los habitantes del pueblo estaban reunidos alrededor del pueblo. El Sheriff Joe intentaba poner orden y evitar el duelo, pero nadie le hacia caso. Sora le miraba mientras pensaba "estoy decidida ha hacerme con el puesto de ese cretino". Y llego Matt. Fue abucheado por algunos por ser un bandido. Mirando alrededor suyo, no vio a Mimi por ninguna parte. Cinco minutos mas tarde llego el Doctor. Vitoreado y aplaudido por casi todos los presentes, iba con dos revólveres colgados del cinturón. También miro a su alrededor y no vio a Mimi. Sora también miraba a Mimi. Estaba esperando a que Mimi hiciese su aparición.**

**-Veo que se ha decidido a presentarse, Doctor- dijo Matt burlonamente**

**-Si, y dispuesto a acabar con usted, Sr...**

**-Ishida, Matt Ishida, el chico que se quedara con Mimi**

**-Eso habrá que verlo. Desenfunda, bribón- dijo el Doctor Izumi valientemente mientras desenfundaba. Pero alguien les interrumpo.**

**Vamos a dejarlo aquí, que si no el capitulo muy largo. Y de paso os dejo con la intriga, que nunca os lo había hecho en ningún capitulo ¿Quien es el que interrumpió el duelo? Habrá que leer el siguiente capitulo, que tendrá feminismo, acción y amor (principales temas del Fan-Fic). Sugerencias, reclamaciones y quejas a noriko _kinomoto@eresmas.com**


	8. 8º capitulo

**Hey you, little woman!**

**(8º capitulo)**

**La persona que había interrumpido era Mimi. Iba vestida de vaquera: Un sombrero en la cabeza, una camisa a cuadros, una falda vaquera que le llegaba a la rodilla, unas botas de media caña y dos revólveres colgadas de un cinturón. Kari, que se encontraba entre el publico reconoció que esos revólveres era los que Sora le ofrecía hace unos días.**

**-Parad quietos- ordeno Mimi**

**-Venga Mimi, tal y como te he dicho- pensaba Sora entre el publico- Así descubrirás quien te quiere de verdad.**

**Mimi suspiro mientras pensaba "Allá voy, espero que no lo tenga que hacer de verdad". Desenfundo una de sus armas poniéndosela en la cabeza como si se fuese a suicidar.**

**-Ya que hay dos personas que me aman y yo no soy capaz de elegir, para mi esta vida no tiene sentido. No se vivirla. Así que os digo adiós a vosotros y al resto del pueblo.**

**-¡No, Mimi, no lo hagas!- exclamo Kari entre el publico**

**-Ay Kari, mi pequeña y fiel amiga. Lo siento pero no tengo mas remedio que hacerlo.-Nerviosa, fue pulsando el gatillo despacito hasta que justo cuando el disparo...**

**-Noooooooooooooo!!!- Matt se abalanzo hacia ella mientras le quitaba el revolver y lo lanzaba lejos. El Doctor mientras se había quedado quieto sin saber que hacer.**

**-¡Bingo!- dijo Sora para si misma**

**Mimi se encontraba en los brazos de Matt, que le miraba con una mirada que intentaba convencer a Mimi de que su idea no era nada buena. Mimi le borro esa mirada dándole un beso al que Matt le respondió aceptándolo.**

**-Veo que yo no te amo de verdad- dijo el Doctor Izzy cuando pararon- supongo que encontrare a una futura señora Izumi- Y se fue de la plaza.**

**Alguien le toco el hombro a Sora. Era Tai seguido de Kari y TK.**

**-Idea tuya ¿verdad? Solo te conozco por las historias de Kari y siento como te conociese de toda la vida- Y los dos se besaron. Kari y TK se sentían un poco incómodos ya que tanto Matt y Mimi como Tai y Sora se estaban besando, asi que ellos también se besaron. Era el principio de tres noviazgos.**

**· · ·**

**Los noviazgos de las tres parejas habían transcurrido felizmente durante tres meses, hasta que los seis decidieron acabar su noviazgo en matrimonio. Los primeros fueron Matt y Mimi. Matt abandono la banda de bandidos que fue disuelta para ser el manager de Mimi, que consiguió salir del pueblo y dejar a sus compañeras de baile para ser una bailarina famosa y hacer una gira. Los siguientes TK y Kari, donde hicieron prosperar el hotel-restaurante de Kari, convirtiéndolo en una hotel de gran calidad y sirviendo la mejor comida de la zona en su restaurante. Los últimos fueron Tai y Sora, donde Sora por fin encontró un trabajo a su medida. Su ambición por sustituir a Joe fue saciada al convertirse en la nueva Sheriff del pueblo. Tai era el carcelero, aunque no le importaba, ya que estaba al lado de su chica. Joe no se quedo en el paro, sino que al jubilarse Desmont, el dueño del Saloon, el cogió el puesto. Ni siquiera el Doctor Izzy Izumi se quedo solo. Encontró al final una preciosa chica con la que se caso y tuvieron un hijo. Y así acaba esta historia, donde las chicas sobrevivieron en ese mundo dominado por hombres persiguiendo sus sueños.**

**FIN**

**Y así se acaba mi Fan-Fic mas largo (y puede que el mejor) que he escrito. Da un poco de pena ya que echare de menos el escribirlo. Al final puse un epilogo parecido al de Digimon 02 (pero sin los hijos, esos vendrán después, je je). Espero que os haya gustado. Intentare escribir otro parecido (si es que se me ocurre alguna idea...) Sugerencias, reclamaciones y quejas a noriko_kinomoto@eresmas.com**


End file.
